Fathering the Man He Will Become
by Ster J
Summary: Part of the Rejected and Despised series, but a stand-alone story because some people do not read slash. Maybe this is just a little SLASHY.


Fathering the Man He Will Become

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: AOS; Spock, Spock Prime, Sp/S

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Part of the Rejected and Despised series

DISCLAIMER: Thank you to 'Goji' Rob Morris for Spock Prime's pseudonym "Elder Selek" that I used in Ch. 2.

--ooOoo--

Spock Prime was disturbed in his meditations by the thrashing sounds of his younger self caught in a nightmare. Young Spock was staying with the elder while working on the database. The _Enterprise_ had dropped him off at the Vulcan colony with the latest load of relief supplies then left for a brief mission. They were scheduled to return in two weeks.

Spock Prime rose and drew near the bed. "Spock," he called. "Spock, wake up. It's just a dream."

Spock's arms shot out, grabbed his older self and pulled him onto the bed. He pinned Spock Prime to the bed and begged, "Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me."

Spock Prime went limp and allowed his younger self to clutch at him. "I won't leave you," he promised.

"Don't leave me!" Spock repeated. "No!"

The younger Vulcan pressed himself against his older self beneath him, head to head, toe to toe, and groin to groin. His writhing stimulated both of them. Spock Prime was surprised to find that even in his old age he was able to achieve an erection, and if his younger self didn't wake up soon and stop his frantic movements …

Too late.

Spock awoke to the sounds of harsh breathing, from himself and from someone else. He raised his head and looked down into Spock Prime's face.

"What is happening?" he demanded. "What are you doing in my bed?" Then he noticed something else. "And why am I wet?" he whispered.

Spock Prime did not answer his younger self until he caught his breath. "You were having a nightmare," he gasped. "You pulled me into your bed."

"I … _what?_" Spock replied.

Spock Prime nodded. "You were having a nightmare," he repeated. You pulled me into your bed and held me. Your were moving, frantically searching. You pleaded with me, 'Don't go.'" Spock Prime rubbed his younger self's arm soothingly. "Who did you think I was?" he asked. "Nyota?"

Spock shook his head. "I have no recollection of the dream," he responded. He looked down between them and saw the stain on the fronts of their sleeping garments. "Forgive me …" he began.

Spock Prime looked gently at his younger self. "Do not be embarrassed," he soothed. "It was no more than a dream, a reflex action. You have had wet dreams before."

"Not since I was an adolescent. But you …" Spock interjected.

Spock Prime waved a dismissive hand and crinkled his eyes affectionately. "It's good to know that I can still have that reaction at my age."

Spock looked at the elder curiously. "Just how old _are_ you, Spock?"

Spock Prime looked to a point in the mid-distance as he tried to calculate his age. "Chonologically," he began, "I am only 122 years old, but due to time-travel, and an event that occurred when I was 50, plus adjusting for the effect of my human genes, I am at least twice that."

"What event?" Spock asked.

Spock Prime sighed. "That is one of the long stories I mentioned earlier," he replied.

"Our schedule is our own," Spock pointed out.

Spock Prime sighed at the painful memories. "Our ship was once in danger of being destroyed by a terra-forming bomb," he started. "Our warp drive was out and no one could repair it because of the high levels of radiation. I deduced that I could live long enough to effect repairs. I saved the ship."

"You obvious survived the radiation as well," Spock observed.

Spock Prime shook his head. "No, I did not."

Spock was confused. "But how is it that you are here if you died?" he asked.

"Before entering the chamber, I entrusted my _katra_ to McCoy," he explained. "They placed my body in a torpedo casing and shot it into a decaying orbit around the new planetoid that had been created by the bomb from the matter in the Mutara nebula."

Spock had so many follow up questions! "Then wasn't your body destroyed in the atmosphere of this new planet?"

Spock Prime shook his head again. "Because the terraforming was still on-going," he explained, "my burial tube soft-landed and my body was regenerated. My body was found as a small child, but it aged rapidly with the planet. When they finally got me aboard the ship, I was older than I was when I died."

"And your _katra_?" Spock prompted.

"It was returned to me in the _fal tor pann_ ceremony." Spock Prime answered.

Spock shook his head.

"I know, I know," Spock Prime responded. "It boggles the mind. Now you know why I don't know how old I really am. No matter."

Spock moved a little and they both gasped. Their organs were still sensitive.

"Where are your bathing facilities?" Spock asked. Spock Prime looked at him sheepishly.

"There is a common area down the hall," he explained, wondering how he would explain the two of them bathing in the middle of the night to the others living in this shelter. "However, I keep a container here for washing, if you do not mind the cool temperature of the water."

In the end, the two Spocks helped each other. They stood on a towel as they sponge-bathed, washing each other's backs. Spock wondered at all the scars on his elder self.

"I will tell you how to avoid each of those injuries," Spock Prime told him, "that is, if you ever are faced with the same events."

Once again fresh and clean, the two settled down for the remainder of the night, the elder on the bed and the younger on the couch. Spock gently pulled bedcovers over his elder self as Spock Prime looked at him with warm affection.

"We certain give new meaning to the saying, 'Take care of yourself," do we not, Spock?"

Spock returned the gentle look. "We certainly do, Spock."

END


End file.
